


Parted

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acceptance, Battle of Five Armies, Erebor, Foolish, Friendship, Grief, Heartache, Lord Byron - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mahal - Freeform, One's, Regret, Remorse, Respectable, Smaug - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stupidity, The Quest, When we two parted, Young, bond, bonded, dragon - Freeform, fading, loving, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was an ordinary hobbit, as respectable as his father before him. He never did anything unexpected and arrived precisely on time. He was a Baggins of Bag End. And that meant respectability. So finding his bonded was a dwarf was a great disappointment to the young hobbit.





	1. When We Two Parted: Chapter One

When We Two Parted: Chapter One

Bilbo clutches a book to his chest, trying to push away the ache. The poem was a perfect fit to his pain. He still remembers finding it, in the mists of despair. A palm for his broken soul. An open book of his misery. It's only been a few minutes since he saw Him again. It has been ten years.

Ten years.

Of pain.

Of grief.

A bond broken and discarded.

And it had been all his fault.

 

-When we two parted  
In silence and tears,

 

Bilbo Baggins was an ordinary hobbit, as respectable as his father before him. He never did anything unexpected and arrived precisely on time. Nothing bad or disrespectable could be said of him. He was not odd as his mother, the Took blood had passed him by. He was a Baggins of Bag End.

And that meant respectability.

When Bilbo first came into contact with the dwarf, because that was what he was, a dwarf, not a hobbit as it should have been but a dwarf. Mister ordinary and respectable hobbit was struck with a jolt, as if lightning had zapped him thru. Bilbo Baggins could not move or speak. Just staring at the dwarf before him. 

Speechless.

He could not move but his mind was perfectly fine. The hobbits was not very happy with this. 

How could this be!

A dwarf.

No!

This was not happening.

Why??

It was supposed to be a hobbit.

A hobbit.

But the pull and longing was so strong.

Bilbo tried to fight it, he really did. It was not the hobbit way. A dwarf of all things. Well, at least his bonded was not as tall as the elves or man. But still very disagreeable.

Now Bilbo Baggins wanted to shout for help, before the dwarf saw him.

But alas he did not get his wish.

The dwarf turned and Mister ordinary could see a flicker of emotion. The mask fell off and the dwarf rushed towards the frozen hobbit. Engulfing him in warm and unwanted lips. A hard body wrapped all around him. Bilbo's senses were a light.

Bilbo was quite overwhelmed more so now that he could feel the dwarves emotions, joy, longing, confusion, fear and love.

Now Bilbo did and did not want to be with a dwarf but the body wants what it wants. 

Bilbo heart was screaming for him to touch the other part of his soul. But also run and hide. He was Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, not some Took or Brandybuck. 

Time is a funny thing it is endless, moving swiftly. The hobbit did not know how long they were wrapped in a ball of emotions. He wanted to push and pull. Filled with despair and joy. 

Could his bonded feel his every emotion? If he did. Why did he not pull away and no give him space. He needed to clear his mind. Go home and make tea. 

He was a hobbit of the Shire. 

The Baggins.

Respectable from the beginning and end.

He had to go home.

He needed his tea.

His armchair. 

To breathe.

“Ghivashel.”

The dwarf whispered in his ear. 

“I need to go home.”

He almost ran from him but this could not end this way. The dwarf need to know why this could not be.

“Come tonight. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

He did not want to see the others face. He ran and ran. Not very respectable but he couldn't breathe.


	2. In Silence and Tears: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just not done.

In Silence and Tears: Chapter Two

The poor hobbit. What you have to know about hobbits is that they walk, perhaps jog but never run. Why only faunts run around but not a respectable hobbit, the head of his family. No it was just not done.

The poor hobbit ran. Even though he can not see all around, for it was quite a blur and very unhobbity. He could not think now but would be glad no one saw him. He ran as if Lobelia was trying to steal his spoons or propose matrimony.

When the poor exhausted hobbit was home, he made himself tea and dinner. He did tell the dwarf to come to his home. 

What would he say or do. The dwarf would understand why it could not be. 

It was just not done. 

A hobbit with a dwarf. 

No.

The hobbit was quite restless. Every noise seemed to excite him, making the poor hobbit jump. It was truly a sight to see. Burnt food. Stains on his best clothes. Completely rumpled. 

He did not know how much he could take. This had to end. His poor heart was running a mile a minute. 

It was just not done.

*

The boom of the door, it was the last straw.

This had to end.

But as soon as the flustered hobbit saw his bonded, he smiled. Bilbo's heart was becoming warm with each step. The dwarf followed him to the room. Bilbo could feel his bonded was full of hope, he would have what he's always wanted. 

Bilbo had always wanted this as well but of course not like this. He always admired his parents, even his Took mother. The great love that made her settle down. 

The dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield rushed once more to touch his treasure, he felt complete with one small touch. He felt whole, this was different and the same from what others have told him. As if he had always been lost and just found his home. The pain he felt by losing his kingdom, his family was all but evaporated. Warmth spread all thru him, burning his heart. Tears he had never let fall, came burning thru him. Mahal has given him a gift. A gift he will always treasure.

Mister respectable hobbit, had all but frozen again, he looked into deep blue eyes, he could lose himself just by staring. Bilbo felt so alive, his heart burning with such fire. His soul bond moved his hand to his cheek, bringing their foreheads together. Their noses touched briefly before his bonded kissed him on the lips, a feather light touch.

Once more Bilbo felt overwhelmed. It was more than his poor heart could take. Making his insides explode. 

NO!

He had to fight this. 

It was just not done. 

This was very disagreeable.

He pushed now all the love, longing and joy away.

He had to do this.

He needed to end this.

Than he felt the dwarf pushed him away gently. Removing his hands from his body, holding his hand up. A frown on that beautiful face.

No.

Not beautiful.

This had to end.

He was a Baggins.

And this bond was not respectable.


	3. Half Broken-hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Bilbo do?
> 
> How long had Thorin waited for his One.

Half Broken-hearted: Chapter Three

The mighty King Thorin had begun to feel dread, his heart beat raised from fear but he pushed it down. This was his soul bond, his One, all was going to be well. They were meant to be together forever, Mahal doesn't make mistakes. He tried to push the feeling of doom, he could feel his treasures thoughts. 

He was conflicted.

But why?

This was a gift.

Your bond.

The poor dwarf could only stand and stare and his soul bond, the disgruntled hobbit paced the room, frowning and muttering to himself. Thorin could only think he done something wrong. 

Thorin knew he had nothing to offer but how could he reject his One. Having finally found them, years of thinking them dead. They have waited long enough to find each other. Had he not just accepted him, they kissed. He could still feel the heat and tingle on his lips. 

“I can not accept this bond.” 

This could not be possible. The dread Thorin Oakenshield felt intensified. Ripping his soul, it took all his will not to double over in pain.

“I don't understand. Are you rejection the bond?”

“I am. Truly I am sorry but it's just not done. You must understand. I am a Baggins of Bag End and this bond is just not respectable. You're a dwarf and I can not be seen with you as mine. It has to be some kind of mistake.”

“Mahal does not make MISTAKES!

The pain was too much.

“Perhaps you are right. For my true One would not reject me just because I am a dwarf.”

He couldn't believe him. His heart grew cold, the warmed evaporating rapidity. Didn't he deserve more than this hobbit. 

“I will leave you.”

Bilbo had felt the his bonded broken heart, the pain he had created want to cry in shame. 

But it had to be done.

This couldn't be.

Bilbo rushed to the dwarf, brings lips to his. Trying to apologize for the pain.

Thorin was lost in his grief. His thoughts burning into his heart and mind. ‘Why would he want me. I have failed my people, my family. I am nothing, have nothing, no kingdom.’

His vision became blurry, he couldn't see and hear all around him. But somehow he felt warm lips, a small warm body pushing against his.

“I'm sorry. Perhaps we can keep it a secret. No one could know and we could be together.”

The spark of hope diminished into nothing. His heart grew cold, all warmth gone. 

A secret.

He was a King and he would not become a secret.

“I'm rather watch my home taken again, than be your dirty little secret. Mahal has clearly made a mistake. Why would I have a pathetic weak hobbit as my One. Thank you for the rejection.”

Bilbo hadn't realized he sat down. He was looking out the window, not really seeing anything. He held his arms around his body, he shivered. He felt cold, the fire in his room was still ablaze. The kiss they shared was torture, a reminder of what he had given up. 

Rejected.

But it was just not done.

How can he not understand.

He was a Baggins.

Baggins of Bag End.

What did he do.

How long has it been since the dwarf had left. He didn't even get a name. 

Did it matter. 

This is what he wanted.

He sits still. Trying to make sense of what had happened. He had left his home to go to Bree a stupid mistake.

 

-Half broken-hearted  
To sever for years,

 

Bilbo Baggins had finally found his soul bond and had rejected him. 

All because it just wasn't done.


	4. To Sever for Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on an adventure.

To Sever for Years: Chapter Four

His home was invaded by dwarrows, they ate all in his pantry. 

Causing chaos.

He hadn't felt anything but shame and remorse in these past ten years.

It's been ten years.

These dwarrows reminded him of his One true regret. 

Because he had come to regret the rejection.

But far too late.

To make matters worse.

His bonded entered his home, with such grace, more beautiful than he remembered him. 

The male dwarf he had felt was not good enough.

Because he wished to remain respectable.

Finally getting a name.

Thorin Oakenshield had come back into his life. 

Ten years of regret.

Grief.

Pain.

All his fault.

His soul bond belittling him in his own home. Rejecting him as he had done. Not acknowledging him.

He was nothing compared to a King.

He an ordinary hobbit had a bond with a King. 

A bond he had rejected.

A King that wants nothing from him.

He knows he deserves this.

It had been his fault after all.

He wanted to hide and never come out.

But Gandalf was not having that.

Only a few moments to himself.

Recalling the biggest mistake of his life.

How could Bilbo Baggins face his greatest regret. Watch the dwarf speak and look at him with disdain. So much loathing he could feel eyes wishing to burn him alive.

*

The hobbit was quite overcome they wanted the poor dear to burglar a dragon. 

Why should he go. The mountain wasn't his home. 

Thorin does not accept him.

Never will.

He severed the bond. 

Broken by a few more words. 

Broken by his on stupidity.

Foolishness.

Respectability.

Thorin doesn't want or need him at all. All the King sees is a weak hobbit that is no use to him. That does not belong by his side.

All his fault.

It must be different with dwarrows, the King does not need the bond. Thorin seems to continue besides his rejection. 

He is relieved he had not killed him.

He will fade, his heart cold as ice. He was sure the King would not have rejected him if he knew but he couldn't tell him. 

The dwarf was too honorable.

He deserves this.

To fade.

He truly never deserved his bonded.

Bilbo had been selfish.

Cruel.

Now he has the chance to help the King get his home.

Before he dies.

Thorin does not want him. 

But he needs him.

A burglar. 

He will help the King regain his Kingdom. 

His bonded reserved to get his home, become the King he was always meant to be. He must hurry and pack, might as well get ready for his last and only adventure.

And the fact that is respectability will be completely tarnished made him feel giddy.

He had given up his bonded for the Baggins name.

Seems a perfect fit to throw it all away for him.

He will have his will.

His life.

Bilbo prepared his camping gear.

His mother's camping gear. 

Everything ready. He isn't tired, he has already been asleep for far too long. He gets his best traveling clothes, three of everything, shirt, trousers, waistcoat and underthings. His journal to document the journey. Ink, pens, scissors, comb, matches and rope.

As he sorted thru his things he found his mother's daggers. 

The daggers as shape as he remembered.


End file.
